REINKARNASI KITSUNE
by asami hana nanako
Summary: SEORANG GADIS REINKARNASI DARI PENJAGA BIJU KYUUBI NO YOUKO
1. Chapter 1

TITLE:"KEMBALI "

AUTHOR:SAY KUM-KUM DEVILJOSHI..

GENRE:TRAGEDI,ROMANCE,ACTION..DLLL

LENGTH:LONG CHAPTER

RATING:M/T(kayaknya sih..)

DISCLAIMER: OM..MASSASHI KISHIMOTO..

AUTHOR NOTE:semoga fic ini banyak yang suka..karena saya author baru disini..

**_KEMBALI_**

"**PERGI KAU,DASAR GADIS PEMBAWA SIAL!"**

"**DASAR ANAK PELACUR!"**

"**ANAK HARAM!"**

"**ENYAHLAH KAU DARI MUKA BUMI INI!"**

"**LEMPARI DIA DENGAN BATU..."**

"**INI RASAKKAN.."**

Brukk..duk..

"_AWHH..SAKIT"_

"**RASAKKAN.."**

"_hikss..hiks..sudah hentikkan sakitt.."_

"**Ha...ha..ha rasakkan dasar anak pembawa sial seperti ibumu"**

"_ibukku bukan pelacur dan aku bukkan anak pembawa sial..hiks"_

"**dasar anak haram"**

'_**bukan aku bukan anak haram'**_

"**anak pelacur"**

'_**tidak aku bukan anak seorang pelacur'**_

"**dasar pembawa sial"**

"**HENTIKANNNNNNNNN!"**

Hah..hah..hah..

'sial mimpi buruk itu lagi'desah seorang wanita

_**Tbc**_

_**Review please...\^_^/**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sang penjaga kembali

** "PERGI KAU,DASAR GADIS PEMBAWA SIAL!"**

**"DASAR ANAK PELACUR!"**

**"ANAK HARAM!"**

**"ENYAHLAH KAU DARI MUKA BUMI INI!"**

**"LEMPARI DIA DENGAN BATU..."**

**"INI RASAKKAN.."**

Brukk..duk..

_"AWHH..SAKIT"_

**"RASAKKAN.."**

**_ "_**_hikss..hiks..sudah hentikkan sakitt.."_

**"Ha...ha..ha rasakkan dasar anak pembawa sial seperti ibumu"**

**_"_**_ibukku bukan pelacur dan aku bukkan anak pembawa sial..hiks"_

** "dasar anak haram"**

**_'bukan aku bukan anak haram'_**

** "anak pelacur"**

**_'tidak aku bukan anak seorang pelacur'_**

** "dasar pembawa sial"**

**"HENTIKANNNNNNNNN!"**

TITLE:'REINKARNASI KITSUNE'

AUTHOR:SANDYKUM..

GENRE:TRAGEDI,ROMANCE,ACTION..DLLL

WARNING:OC,OOC,TYPOS DLL

LENGTH:LONG CHAPTER

RATING:M/T(kayaknya sih..)

DISCLAIMER: OM..MASSASHI KISHIMOTO..

AUTHOR NOTE:semoga fic ini banyak yang suka..karena saya author baru disini..

Hah..hah..hah..

'sial mimpi buruk itu lagi'desah seorang wanita ,didahinya sekarang ini sudah dibanjiri peluh karena mimpi buruk yang menyeka keringat di dahinya ,wanita tersebut beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju sebuah jendela yang masih tertutupi oleh gorden berwarna coklat muda.

_Kreekk.._

Bunyi gorden tersebut,saat gorden itu terbuka cahaya matahari langsung menyebar kepenjuru kamar .sedangkan sang gadis hanya menyipitkan matanya pertanda bahwa cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya terlalu ia langkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi sambil mengambil handuk berwarna biru muda yang diletakkanya di lemari pakaian

_Cklek_

suara tertutupnya pintu kamar mandi,dari luar kamar mandi terdengar bunyi guyuran air shower .setelah beberapa menit berlalu suara shower berhenti kemudian keluarlah gadis tersebut dari kamar mandi dengan hanya sebuah handuk yang melingkar di tubuh ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaianya untuk mencari seragam sekolah yang hari ini ia harus memilih baju ia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi,tak beberapa lama kemudian ia keluar mengenakan seragam sailor konoha high school .

pada bagian kerah seragam tersebut berwarna biru donker sedangkan roknya 5 cm diatas lutut berwarna senada dengan kerahnya (ituloh seragamnya sama persis dengan kagome tetapi yang membedakan hanya warnanya saja dan roknya Cuma aku buat sedikit panjang)

lalu ia menghadap sebuah cermin seukuran tinggi tubuh manusia, sekedar untuk meneliti apakah dirinya sudah rapi sekaligus menata rambut blondenya dengan diikat twin sudah lengkap gadis blonde itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya sambil mengambil tas yang tergeletak di atas meja ia menuruni tangga tiba tiba sebuah ingatan asing merasuki fikiranya dan membuat kepalanya sakit.

'argkkhh..ingatan ini,,,,,,siapa mereka?'batin gadis tersebut, sekarang di dalam otaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan seputar ingatan lama gadis bermata blue saphire itu termenung,lalu teringat bahwa hari ini dia ada tugas penting dari sekolah harus segera gesa ia menuruni tangga,sampai pintu rumahnya yang tidak bersalah pun di bantingnya #poor pintu#

**_CLEKK BRAKKK.._**

Naruto POV

**_CLEKK BRAKKK.._**

Karena terburu buru aku langsung membanting pintu rumahku tanpa aku pedulikan ini gara-gara ingatan tak jelas itu aku jadi terlambat masuk aku perdulikan teriakkan orang yang tertabrak olehku,aku terus saja memacu langkah kakiku ini sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan akhirnya diriku tiba di depan gerbang sekolahan.

"syukurlah belum tertutup.."desahku

aku begitu bersyukur karena gerbang sekolah belum tertutup apa kata kepala sekolah bila diriku terlambat bisa-bisa beasiswaku dicabutnya,sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan aku ceritakan bagaimana aku mendapatkan beasiswa,begini ehmm..walaupun aku termasuk orang jenius dan pintar errr sebenarnya aku mempunyai suatu kekuatan yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi,jadi aku bisa bersekolah karena kekuatanku.

baiklah aku berikan sedikit informasi, dengan kekuatanku ini aku mampu membunuh seseorang sekaligus menghidupkannya dan satu lagi aku dapat melindungi seseorang dari marabahaya apapun,Cukup...hanya ini yang aku beritahukan pada kalian *back to story .nah sekarang aku sedang berada di depan ruangan kelas tempatku menuntut sebelum masuk aku mengintip dari jendela sekedar ingin tau apakah sensei killer itu sudah datang atau belum datang.

'huh.. syukurlah sensei killer itu belum datang'batinku lega

Setelah dirasa aman lalu aku buka pintu kelas,pada saat aku buka awal mula kelas yang begitu ramai menjadi sunyi senyap seketika.

_KRIETTT.._

_Krik krik krik_

Yang aku dengar saat ini hanyalah suara jangkrik bernyanyi,ohh..sungguh apakah harus setiap hari kejadian ini terulang aku masuk kelas ,suasana kelas menjadi gelap bersuasana suram bagai karena sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini jadi aku menanggapi mereka dengan menatap datar wajah mereka ,kemudian aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku yang letaknya tepat di depan meja aku di bangku,langsung aku letakkan tas di atas meja kemudian aku keluarkan sebuah eksiklopedia berbahasa jerman setebal 5cm #*sejak kapan naruto suka eksiklopedia palingan juga komik kalo nggak buku ica-ica milik kakashi yang di baca..*di lempar naruto ke empang tetangga*#.

1 jam pun berlalu

aku hentikan aktifitasku sebentar dan wow ternyata kelas ini sedari tadi masih setia dalam kesunyiannya,namun tiba tiba..terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang pria berkulit putih mayat ,berambut hitam panjang ,serta bermata seperti ular.

_KRIEET_

Dia sering aku panggil bakoro,alias baka orochimaru semua orang di kelas ku sering memanggilnya seperti aku tak peduli yang terpenting tidak ada yang mengganggu ketenangan hidupku ,itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup ia berjalan kearah meja guru sesampainya di depan mejanya dirinya tetap berdiri sambil menatap kesegala penjuru ruangan,1 menit kemudian bakoro angkat bicara.

"ehm..anak anak saya umumkan bahwa hari ini pelajaran ditiadakan dan di gantikan tour kesebuah museum bersejarah!"

karena mendengar ucapan dari bakoro,kelas yang tadinya sunyi menjadi begitu itu semua berhenti ketika guru paling killer itu meninju sebuah meja hingga retak #*poor meja*#.dan seketika itu juga kelas kembali hening ditambah lagi aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan bakoro begitu pekat sampai sampai orang di kelas tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

"APA KALIAN BISA DIAMMM..kalau tidak bisa diam akan aku masukkan kalian di kandang manda selama 1 bulan"mendengar penuturan guru bermata ular itu ,para murid hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan,kemudian ia melanjutkkan ucapanya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi untuk ikut tour kali ini adalah mengunakan baju cosplay dari zaman ninja dahulu serta membawa perlengkapannya .yang tidak menurut..maka..kalian tahu sendiri" mereka kembali mengangguk pasrah,mereka takut kalau harus berurusan dengan peliharaannya bakoro yang satu itu.

'huh...untung saja baju yang di madsut bakoro sudah aku persiapkan kemarin malam'batinku,namun aku lihat ada seorang siswa mengacungkan jarinya dengan gugup karena berkulit mayat itu hanya menatap siswa yang berani mengacungkan jarinya dengan seringaian mengerikannya,sang murid tambah ketakutan karena seringai itu.

"hmm..ada apa?"tanya bakoro yang masih setia dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"be..beg begi..ni sen sei kami belum meminjam baju yang ha-rus kami pakai saat tour.." jelas murid tersebut keringat di pelipisnya semakin banyak pertanda bahwa ia semakin di bibir guru killer tersebut semakin melebar,kemudian ia memjelaskanya.

"tidak usah kawatir semua itu sudah dipersiapkan komite serta osis jauh hari,sekarang sebaiknya kalian ambil di ruang osis dan segera berkumpul di aula sekolah..tanpa ada yang terlambat..mengerti"jelas bakoro sambil berjalan keluar kelas,namun disaat berada di samping kursi tempatku duduk ia berbisik kepadaku.

"jangan gunakan kekuatanmu saat tour nanti,jika tidak aku akan memberitahukan rahasiamu kalau kau adalah anak seorang pelacur..mengerti"bisik bakoro tepat di telingaku,sedari tadi aku hanya diam tanganku mengepal dengan sangat erat hingga buku buku tanganku memutih,kemudian guru brengsek itu murid berhamburan pergi keluar untuk mengambil kostum,aku yang sedari tadi hanya terduduk langsung berdiri sambil membawa tas menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

begitu selesai berganti baju, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju aula .disana para siswa sudah berkumpul,kulihat mereka memakai baju yang berbeda satu sama lainya,emmm ada yang memakai ikat kepala berlambang desa ninja sunagakure,ada juga yang berlambangkan konoha.

'arghk..kenapa disaat aku melihat lambang itu ingatan ini selalu muncul'ucapku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa suara menyadarkan aku dari alam fikir ku,disaat aku lihat kepala sekolah sedang berbicara dengan alat pengeras tak terlalu memperdulikan omonganya karena waktu rapat koordinasi akulah yang disuruh membuatkan naskah pidatonya,grrr saat ku ingat itu membuatku jengkel setengah mati,masa' seorang kepala sekolah menyuruh muridnya untuk membuat sesuatu yang seharusnya dikerjakan olehnya sungguh terlalu.

Setelah pidalo superpanjang itu selesai,kami err madsut ku kelas kami masuk kedalam bus dan aku duduk nomor dua dari belakang sebelah semua murid sudah masuk bus pun ditutup,

'hah.,,perjalanan panjang pun dimulai' gumamku,tetapi aku mempunyai feeling bahwa akan ada sesuatu terjadi padaku.

_**Khusus untuk Fukushu Shio saya akan jelaskan,em begini sebenarnya ratenya T tapi berhubung ada adegan dewasa ya saya tulis M aja soalnya biar gax terlalu nyesatin..hehe gomen kalau buat bingung..^_^"**_

**_Tbc_**

**_Review please...\^_^/_**


End file.
